Queens Guard dog and Fullmetal
by Nikkirose and PhantomhiveQueen
Summary: When Ciel and Sebastian travel to Grand Central city to get permission to expand his phuntom company over there Ciel and Sebastian manage to get separated in a large crowd. Being found by Edward; Ciel and Ed become good friends, but it seems a new feeling is starting to swirl in the Queen's gaurd dog's heart...Could it be Love. Wait to find out
1. meeting

**Chapter 1: The meeting**

**Narrators POV:**

Ciel Phantomhive had been in his study sorting through paperwork, invitations, and other important documents.

He had just come back from visiting the Grand Central city where he had met Edward Elric.

Edward wasn't much taller than himself and they hit it off well. He had started to feel something that his cold heart had never felt before.

He knew he loved his family, but he never felt love for anyone in particular until the day he met Edward.

When going to The Grand Central City Ciel managed somehow to get separated from Sebastian.

* * *

**The Trip; Ciel's POV:**

I had business to attend to here in this Grand Central City, I was going to build a Phuntom Hotel here, but first I had to get it approved by the military.

Sebastian like always accompanied me here and like always I was glad he did.

He's my demon butler and as of right now until my soul is devoured he belongs to me.

Lizzie had begged and pleaded to come with me, but I assured her that it wouldn't be nessassary for her to come.

I told her I'd bring her a gift back when I returned and she simply squealed like a stupid fan girl squealing when they see the most handsome man in school or something like that.

Damn Finny and his stupid manga, he had practically forced me to read them with Sebastian's help.

I had finally made it to the Military headquarters that I was suppose to check in with.

I made my way down the hall with Sebastian at my side.

He had politely asked us to sit down and he looked at us. I felt wierd by the way his eyes felt like they were piercing my very soul.

His eyes were dark and they reminded me of dark pools or even black holes.

Roy asked, "What brings a young boy like you to our military base?" This question angered me, but I only replied "I Ciel Phantomhive Have come to ask permission to build a Phuntom Hotel here." He was quiet for a moment and then said, "Okay sure. I'll give you permission to build your hotel." He handed me a signed document of approval.

Me and Sebastian said our thanks, our goodbyes, and then left.

There was a huge crowd of people and as I got through them I somehow got separated from Sebastian.

Damn that Sebastian he could easily find me, but it's already been a half an hour that I've been waiting after getting separated.

I was tapped on my shoulder after standing there a little longer.

"I'm glad it's you Sebastian, finally you've come to get me" and I hugged the person who had tapped me.

The stranger replied "I'm sorry, but I think you got me confused with someone else." I looked at the person and He was right.

He was a blonde boy, not much taller than me, he was wearing Black pants, a black shirt, and a red jacket and again white gloves.

His eyes were like a golden yellow, and I simply let go of him and said, "My mistake I'm sorry." He smiled and asked if I was lost. I wasn't lost, but I had lost someone.

I said "I was Ciel Phantomhive and that I had lost my butler Sebastian." He replied, "Hey I'm Edward Elric, but just call me Ed and don't you think he could be at the inn that you are staying at?" I gave it some thought and then thought hey he could be right, but Sebastian usually comes and finds me.

Edward looked at me and said, "Now that I think about it, I've never seen you around here before. Are you a traveler or are you sightseeing?" This comment angered me also, "If you must know I am Ciel Phantomhive.

I've come from England as a nobleman and head of my family to acquire permission to build a Phuntom hotel here in order to expand my company and to get new business.

I shall also see if I may build a Phuntom toy company here and a Phuntom toy store.

More business for me means more publicity and a better reputation.

I must see to the public that I am great supplier for children." "Oh wow, you are not what I expected. You're head of your family and from England? Do you have any siblings? How old are you? You look pretty young. You have a company? How is that possible?" asked Ed

So many questions he had asked, they made my head hurt.

I replied,"Yes I'm head of my family and yes I'm from England, I just told you that. No I don't have any siblings. I'm 13 years old, what's it to you? I am young. Yes I have company it's the Phuntom company. And it's possible because it was ran by my family, since my parents died I took over, I've managed all the work and that's it."

He stared at me in complete awe and I couldn't help, but feel proud.

**Sebastian's POV:**

My young master had business in the Grand Central City and so I accompanied him.

I didn't want my young lord getting lost or anything.

He had been busy the past few weeks and when Lady Elizabeth found out that my young Master was heading to the Grand City she begged and pleaded to come along.

I was impressed by the way my young lord handled things. He promised to get Lady Elizabeth a present which I find sweet.

He's starting to turn out well, he which is good for me.

We made it to the military base and talked to a young man named Roy Mustang, he gave my young master away from my master by the crowd.

*sighs* this isn't good at all.

I have no idea where I am at the moment and my Young lord must be angry by now, having to wait this long and all.

I'm stuck lost myself and I can't seem to find anyone who will help me out.

He must be getting furious and by now he should be hungry.

As I looked around I noticed a strange person in a suit of armor, this person looked as if they were nervous.

**Alphonse's POV:**

I was walking around looking for my older Brother Edward Elric.

"Why does big brother have to run ahead?" *sighs* I continued to walk as I saw a man I had never seen before.

He was dressed in a black tail coat and he wasn't from around here I could tell.

I decided to approach this strange person.

"Um excuse me, could you walk with me I'm looking for my big brother and you look like you are lost.

The man turned to look al, Al noticed that the man in black had red eyes "can I help you?" asked Al the man replies "yes you can I am looking for my young master we got lost in the crowd" "I would be happy to help you since I am looking for my older brother my name is alphonse everyone calls al what's your name?" said al.

**Sebastian's POV:**

My name is Sebastian, Sebastian Michaelis Butler of the Phantomhive family; it's a pleasure to meet you.

Alphonse nods at Sebastian and they begin to walk back towards the city.

As they walked which felt like hours they finally saw Edward and Ciel standing in the road talking about random things.

"Young Master I'm glad to see that you are all right."

As I said these words Ciel's small body was thrown against mine in a long hug.

"Where have you been, I've been waiting forever for you to come find me?!" He glared at me with his good deep blue eye.

"I'm sorry to have worried you my lord." I bowed in respect for my young master.

As I was reunited with my master, Alphonse seemed to be overwhelmed with happiness to have found his older brother.

I looked to them and had a funny thought: it seems to me that Alphonse should be the older brother; his older brother seems to be on the short side just like my young master.

I laugh to myself so low that no one can hear me.

**Edward's POV:**

I was talking with Ciel when Alphonse came rushing up to me with a strange man with Black hair and Red eyes, he was wearing a tail coat so I assumed this was who Ciel was waiting for.

Ciel ended up glomping the strange man and gave him what seemed to be a death glare. Alphonse; happy as all ways was nearly crying in happiness when he finally caught up to me.

"So Alphonse who is this you came with?" "Oh that's Sebastian Michaelis, that boy's Butler." Alphonse answered.

How do you do Sebastian, I am Edward Elric, but you can just call me Ed; oldest brother nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too Edward, thank you for watching out for my young master."

He seemed really polite unlike his young master who seemed to be easily offended.

All of a sudden I heard the worst voice ever imaginable; **FULLMETAL I HAVE A JOB FOR YOU!**

* * *

**THE END…..until chapter 2, please wait patiently**


	2. mission

There will be lemon's in later chapter's

* * *

Chapter 2: Mission

**Edward pov:**

Edward turned to see the colonel "what's the job colonel?" asked Ed with hatred in his voice.

"You are to look the Phantomhive boy and his butler" said Roy **"WHAT!?" **said Ed.

"Do you have a problem with the job?" asked Roy Yes the hell I do.

"Why would you assign me a job when you know that I was gonna leave to Loire after I reported back to you. Damn it you stupid jerk of a BASTURD?!" "B-brother please calm down, We can take the job for now." Alphonse said soothingly.

"Alphonse is right Edward, why do u have to be so hardheaded with your short Temper." Roy agreed "who are you calling so short that no one can see me until they step on me!?" Screamed Edward at the top of his lungs.

Al grabs his brother by his brother's waist and said "brother he didn't mean it like that" then tells the colonel to leave.

**Ciel's pov**

I was watching the little spat between Ed and Roy and I tried so hard not to laugh.

They were looking like total idiots and I noticed that Alphonse grabbed Edward by the waist, I got a weird stab of jealousy in my chest.

Why was I feeling like this.

When Roy left Ed calmed down he turned to me and Sebastian "how bout we show you to the inn since you guys don't know the way" "Sure Ed be our guest, that would help a lot." I replied smiling.

For the first time in a long time I actually smiled.

It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be and Ed gave me a tender smile in return.

My heart began to pound against my chest and I felt as if my face was growing hot, was I blushing? Soon everything went black...

**Edward's POV:**

Ciel had smiled at me, his smile was so adorable I couldn't help but smile back at him, but as we all started walking Ciel's face began to get red.

Was he blushing? Did he have a crush on me? I mean sure he cute, but I barely know him. Ciel passed out, I knelt down and gently picked up the small boy. His body felt hot to the touch, his lips taunted me, but I pushed that thought out of my head.

Sebastian seemed to glance at his young master not even butting in to try and carry him.

I didn't get it, but we soon arrived at the inn.

I decided to carry Ciel all the way to his room and laid him gently on the bed, when no one was looking I whispered in Ciel's ear "Don't push yourself to hard" and then kissed his small cheek.

"OH MY GOD! I can't believe I just did that, what has gotten into me?" I blushed slightly.

I walked back down to Alphonse who was waiting outside and we went to the Military base to crash.

**Sebastian pov:**

As I was walked to mine and my young master's room I saw Ed run down his face red "thank y-" said Sebastian I didn't get to finish what because he was running so fast.

When I got to the room I started making some tea and snack for the young master when he woke up. While making his snack I wonder why Ed was in such a rush and why his face was so red.

As I finish the snack I hear the young master stirring , Young master I have prepared for you Jasmine Tea and Strawberry short cake. "S-Sebastian w-what happened?" My little Ciel Bocchan asked so cutely.

"Well Young Lord you weren't feeling so good and passed out, Edward carried you all the way here and laid you down in bed.

Speaking of Edward when I tried to thank him he rushed down the stairs his face was super red, do u know why?" "No I don't Sebastian." Ciel said as he took the tea cup a took a sip.

Ciel thought about the moment he heard Edward whisper in his ear Sebastian had gone into the other room, Ciel began to blush when he remembered the small kiss Edward had given his cheek as he had pretended to sleep.

**Ciel pov:**

Ciel was thinking about the conversation that Roy and Ed had he felt sort of bad that Ed couldn't go to Loire because of him.

As Ciel continued to think about this Ciel came up with a brilliant idea.

He thought what if we went with Ed and Alphonse to Loire, that way Edward could still do his job, but also he'd be closer to Edward as well.

I like that idea, but somewhere far of in Ciel's mind, dirty thoughts were occurring.

"SEBASTIAN!" Ciel shouted. Sebastian came running into the room, "Yes my lord, what is it?" "I have an idea, Edward and his brother are going to Loire and we are going with them."

"Yes my lord." Said Sebastian bowing. "Lets wait till morning to tell them alright?" "Yes young master."

**Al's pov:**

I was at the military with my big brother Edward , something happened yesterday and I wanted to know what it was.

"Brother exactly what happened yesterday between you and Ciel, your face was red when you came down the stairs?" "Nothing Al just drop it okay?!" My brother was acting weird, but I didn't say anything more.

I went to get my brother something to eat.

As Alphonse was about to take the food back to his brother Sebastian and Ciel stopped him.

"Hey Alphonse where's Edward?" Ciel asked.

"Oh big brother is in our room, I was just ending there would u like to join me?" "Ah yes Alphonse I have important matters to attend to that concern you and your brother." said Ciel.

"Um sure okay, follow me."

**Edward's POV:**

Alphonse asked me a question about yesterday, I didn't want to talk about it.

How could I tell my brother that I kissed Ciel's cheek?

How would Al react to me telling him that. Al left the room, probably to get me something to eat.

I was just spacing out when all of a sudden Alphonse comes back with not only food and coffee, but also with Ciel and Sebastian.

"Look brother Ciel and Sebastian came to talk to us." Ciel sat down at a small table and I stayed on the bed, Sebastian stood beside Ciel and Al took the other seat at the table.

"W-what is it you want to talk about Ciel?" I stammered out.

He looked at my his blue eye looking as if it was looking right through me, I got a chill down my spine.

"Oh I was thinking…He began. Since it was my fault that you couldn't go to Loire how about we accompany you that way you can go to Loire and you will also be doing your job that Ninny of a colonel gave you.

What do you say?" "Y-you'd do that for me?" Ciel blushed "No I just felt bad that you couldn't go to Loire like you had planned." He replied cutely.

His flustered face made my heart skip a beat.

Was I falling in love with this small, fragile boy? "um thanks so much Ciel, you're the best." I said smiling.

Ciel felt a slight stab in his heart as Edward smiled at him, but at that moment he felt as if Edward was looking at only him.

* * *

**Katsuki just so happened to make Edward's coffee so she put milk in Edward's coffee. And everyone knows Edward HATES milk. Heh heh anyway hope you enjoy more will be coming your way soon enough, just be patient and I hope you enjoy!**


	3. train ride

**Chapter 3: The train ride.**

* * *

**Sebastian's POV:**

I had gotten up to do my morning errands, I let my young master sleep for a little while longer before I decided to wake him.

"My lord, it's a beautiful morning and it's time for you to get up." "Sebastian just five more minutes, I'm still sleepy and I don't want to get up yet." The young boy mumbled sleepily from under the covers.

He was cute I had to admit, but my young lord had to wake up, we had an important schedule to up hold. I leaned down close to the young boy and whispered an embarrassing phrase into my lord's ear.

"I'm up! That wasn't what I wanted to wake up to, what an awful thing to whisper in your Lord's ear Sebastian!" He scolded.

"I'm sorry sir, but it was the only way to get you up. We have a busy schedule, remember we are taking a train to the so called city of Loire." "Oh that's right, we are leaving with Edward and his brother today." said Ciel." "Indeed young master."

Ciel's POV:

I was asleep until like always Sebastian came in and pulled the curtains apart to allow the sunshine to hit my face.

I simply covered my face with the blankets and mumbled five more minutes.

The next thing I know is Sebastian had whispered "Do you want me to take you right here and now, because you are making it that easy for me to do it."

I jumped nearly three feet out of my bed when I heard this.

"I'm up! That wasn't what I wanted to wake up to, what an awful thing to whisper in your Lord's ear Sebastian!" I scolded "I'm sorry sir, but it was the only way to get you up.

We have a busy schedule, remember we are taking a train to the so called city of Loire." "Oh that's right, we are leaving with Edward and his brother today." I said.

Indeed young master." Sebastian agreed.

"For breakfast this morning we have strawberry pancakes topped blueberry sauce accompanied by peach yogurt for tea we have lady gray tea" said Sebastian.

"Thank you Sebastian" said Ciel "I wonder what's in Loire that's so special to them?" asked Sebastian while Ciel was eating.

"I would like to know that too" said Ciel as he finished his breakfast.

After finishing my breakfast Sebastian followed behind me and he commenced with striping me of my night clothes and putting on my green outfit for that day.

"Say Sebastian don't you ever get tired of dressing me, I feel so sick of it…it's like I'm your doll and you're dressing that doll everyday and night?!" "Young master I'm simply one hell of a butler and as a butler it is my duty to follow strict guide lines to having you be presentable every day.

As such I am responsible for you until your soul is mine, but until then I shall do as my master asks of me and I will not have ill will against having to do your bidding or simply dressing you." I gave a small sigh and it was time for us to go.

Sebastian had everything ready, he had my suitcase, my train ticket, and train fair all set aside and waiting.

Now it was time for us to be off to meet Edward and Al in the lobby so down the stairs we went.

**EDWARD'S POV:**

That morning I was woken up by Alphonse shaking me saying it was time to get up.

I was extremely groggy and wanted more sleep, but knowing Alphonse he'd clearly keep trying to wake me up, so there was no time for resistance.

I got myself out of bed and used the restroom. "I'll be right back brother, I'm going to get you some breakfast." "Okay Alphonse, would you also get me a cup of coffee while you're at it?" "sure brother, I'll be sure to get you a cup."

As Alphonse left the room I washed my face and brushed through my hair and braided it.

My golden eyes were filled with tears from the big yawn I yawned as I kept trying to wake up.

"Today's the day that we're going to Loire huh?" Alphonse came back within a few minutes.

"Brother I got you cinnamon French toast with Maple syrup and scrambled eggs with Bacon and your cup of coffee." "Whoa really?! Yeah I got down there at the right time and was able to get you this; there's this really nice girl who's working and she seems to save you some of the best food and she seems to have your coffee ready as well, I didn't look at her name tag so I don't know her name….."

"Wow I wonder you this food angel is and I wonder why she's looking out for me?"

"I don't know brother, but you're a lucky one. I wish I had my body back so I could have some of this delicious food, I wonder if she'd take care of me too?" said Al "Don't worry Al if what they say in Loire is true your body will be back to normal in no time" said Ed as he is getting dressed.

"I hope so brother" said Al as he watched his brother eat breakfast and pack his suitcase "me too Al" said Ed.

Alphonse took one more glance around the room before him and Ed walked out the door and waited in the lobby, after five minutes Ciel and Sebastian descended the staircase and met with Ed and Al.

"lets move out" said Ed. As they walked Sebastian and Alphonse were ahead of Ed and Ciel talking about random things. Ciel and Edward only stayed quiet.

"Hey Ciel are you good at cards?" asked Ed "Yes I am im good at a lot of games" answered Ciel In that moment Alphonse over heard that question and called Ciel to come over to him, he whispered to Ciel "I wouldn't take on big brother in a card game if I was you, Ed likes to cheat."Ciel smirked at this.

In order to win you must be willing to cheat so if it's a game of cheating it will be more of a game of who is better at winning while cheating to do so.

This might be interesting and fun, I think I shall take him up on his card game.

I've never lost and I don't plan on losing here today.

They all boarded the train and sat in the four seat boothed area on the train.

"Pardon me but can I ask what is this important thing in Loire?" asked Sebastian Without a word Ed rummaged in his suitcase and in his jacket pocket he pulled out both the book that he had that resulted in the Philosopher's stone and the deck of cards he used to cheat in games.

Hands the book to the Sebastian, "would you like to play cards Ciel?" asked Ed "yes I would and you may shuffle since it is your deck".

While Ciel was watching Ed shuffle the deck Sebastian read the book.

Edward dealt the cards for a game of regular poker as He and Ciel played Edward commenced to cheat, Ciel watched carefully and was on top of things.

After a while Edward was crushed he had lost for the first time he had lost.

Ciel had a smug look on his face and Sebastian and Ciel excused themselves in order to talk in private.

Sebastian told Ciel about the Philosopher's stone.

"Hmmmm I wonder what they need this stone for? But now that think about it I get the feeling that Edward and Al are somewhat like us. I feel they've gone through something tragic like me." I wonder what they have gone through? Wondered Sebastian.

**Al's POV:**

As Sebastian and Ciel left to talk in private, Al turned to Ed who was still in shock over his loss "brother there is something weird about Ciel and Sebastian" said Al "What do you mean by that Al?" Ed asked sleepily.

"Well brother they are always together….and I sense something strange about them." Al said "Al if they are weird for always being together then that makes us weird as well.

And besides Ciel is a British nobleman therefore he'll have a butler and his butler is going to be with his master." Ed yawned.

"If you're tired brother than you should sleep." Alphonse said.

After speaking these words Alphonse realizes that Edward is already sleeping and again with his belly out.

"Geez brother if you are going to sleep at least take care of yourself and cover up, you'll catch cold this way." Alphonse said in the process of covering Edward with a blanket.

After a few hours Alphonse could see Loire and gently nudged is brother to wake him up.

Ciel and Sebastian had already sat down a while ago and Ciel had fallen asleep so Sebastian had to wake his young lord up as well.

"Brother we've made it, Loire is in view." Al said. "ZzzzZzzZz" Edward was still asleep, but he ended up waking up from a nightmare.

Panting Edward turned to Alphonse.

"Today may be the day that we are able to fix our mistake Al." Edward said.

* * *

~*~*~*Narrator's notes~*~*~*

Hello everyone we have decided that the Food Angel's name will not yet be released, but we do have a small contest we are planning to give to you viewers. (This whole entire story is written by two people, hence why I said we.) The top three people who review this chapter will have the privilege of having their name in the next chapter so hurry and be one of the top three to review chapter 3. We'll be waiting and we hope you enjoy. Arigato *bows*


	4. Liore

**Chapter 4: Loire**

~*~*~*Narrators note*~*~*~

Previously in the last chapter we stated that we were having a contest. I'm sorry folks, but it seems that you all misread what we wrote. We said that the first three people to review would have there names in our story, the food angel has a name already we just are not telling you right now. Maybe at the end of this chapter the food Angel's identity will be revealed. Our lucky winners are Lucy Phantomhive, Red Crow and Paxloria. I Nikkirose94 and my dear friend PhantomhiveQueen Thank you for your reviews and remember we love you.

* * *

**Ed's POV:**

We arrived at Loire and decided to get a bite to eat. As we sat and ate a man who worked there came up and asked if we were street performers and Ciel's face turned dark when he was asked this. His face was some what cute in my opinion. "Do we look street performers to you?" asked Ed, "Yes that's why I asked" answered the man. "Let's go guys." said Edward "Oh coming brother." said Al.

As Al was getting up he bumped head on the top of stall and knocked the radio on it off causing it to break when it fell. "Hey I know I made you mad but you didn't need to break my radio" said the man. "Oops sorry, hey I know let me fix it." -said Alphonse drawing the transmutation circle. "Fix it how? It's all busted to pieces." said the man "Just you wait and see." Said Edward proudly.

Al drew a transmutation circle around the radio cross his hands above it. A flash of light appeared and the radio was fixed like brand new. "Wow it's a miracle, your like Father Cornello" said a man.

"Father who now" said Ed. "Oh our high priest and leader." answered the man. Edward and them just left after hearing that. As soon as they were out of ear shot they all had comments. "They allow a priest to be leader of this city, are they all mad in the head a priest isn't suitable to be leader." complained Ciel.

"I agree I want to get to the bottom of this Father Cornello person." Added Ed. "It all seems fishy." Al agreed. "Miracles are not possible." said Sebastian. Cornello was in the crowd that Ed, Al, Ciel, and Sebastian were walking through. The red stone on his finger shined a dim red light and Cornello made his way back to the church.

**Ciel's POV:**

As we were watching Father Cornello leave the crowd I noticed that Ed was bothered by something. "What's wrong Ed?" asked Ciel "he broke two laws of alchemy" said of Ed. "What do you mean Ed?" asked Sebastian "First of all alchemy is based on the law of equivalent exchange and the second law that man broke was turning organic matter into inorganic matter.

With being said only one thing can grant you that exception and it's the philosopher's stone." Ed explained. "Lets go check out the church you guys" said Ed "ok" everyone exclaimed. As they walked they finally made it to the church. "What a huge church, they must have the people pay a hefty price to be able to afford this." Ciel scoffed unimpressed. "uh huh" said Ed

**Al's POV**

After we entered the church we saw a girl at the alter praying "So this is the church of Leto" Said Ed. "my name is Rose, are you here to join the church" said the girl. "Not exactly, Rose was it?" Answered Ed. "Um we wanted to meet Father Cornello" Alphonse added. "Oh well Father Cornello isn't in right now, but I'm sure he'll be in soon." said Rose smiling. As Ed and Al talked with Rose, Ciel and Sebastian were looking around the church. "This sickens me Sebastian." Scoffed Ciel "I'm sorry Milord." Sebastian answered respectfully. As the two rejoined Ed and Al, Rose noticed Sebastian and began to blush slightly. *_Wow he's so handsome and so well dressed. He's well mannered too. He's the perfect man._* Thought Rose. As Ciel and Sebastian caught up with the group three men came in.

**Sebastian's POV**

The three men surrounded Edward and Alphonse and began to pick a fight with Edward. "Hey lookie here, a little runt to play with." said one of the men. "Who are you calling a runt. And don't say little you bastard!" Shouted Ed. As the men began to fight with Edward and Alphonse, it seemed that they couldn't land a hit on their opponents. "Sebastian, I'm getting bored of this. Take those men out, but don't kill them. And that's am order!" Ciel exclaimed. "Yes my lord" answered Sebastian bowing.

Sebastian didn't waste any time as he took out the men one by one. After knocking the men out, Ed and Al stood there shocked. "Are you two alright?" asked Sebastian. "Yeah we're fine." Al answered. "My, my what troubling brats you are." "Who's there?" Ed asked turning around. "Father Cornello?!" Rose cried out. "You're the fake who's using alchemy" Said Ed "What are you taking about? I don't use alchemy, can your precious alchemy do this?" Cornello uses the power of the ring to transmute a statue of stone. "No, not normal alchemy, but if you came across a certain item that amplifies the use of alchemy than that is possible. That would mean you have a philosopher's stone. Exclaimed Ed.

"Father Cornello what is he talking about?" "Rose my dear, you see that gun there?" Asked father Cornello "yes, but w-what does that have to do with anything?" said Rose "I want you to pick it up and kill the Full metal Alchemist" said father Cornello. "W-what? What are you saying father Cornello?" asked Rose shocked. "These people are planning on causing trouble for the church and stop me from bring your darling we can't have that dear child. Now shoot the Full metal Alchemist. Rose obediently picked up the gun and points it directly at Alphonse. "w-wait I'm not." Alphonse tried to explain. "HE'S NOT THE FULLMETAL ALCHMIST IT'S ME" yelled Ed "what it's the short one" exclaimed Father Cornello. Rose shoots Alphonse, knocking the helmet off of the armor.

**Sebastian POV**

"Al" said Ed as Al's body fell to the ground "Good girl now shoot the others" As Sebastian heard this he got ready to defend Ciel and Ed. "Haven't you made her do enough already" said Al "W-what?!" shouted Rose, and Cornello. "Hmmm?" Ciel asked quizzingly. "W-what on Earth?" asked Sebastian. "I thought you were dead! How come you can still speak?" Shouted Cornello.

Rose drops the gun in horror as Alphonse slowly gets up revealing that the armor is hollow, she drops to her knees in fright. "You see Cornello Al is a soul transmuted to the armor." said Ed. "Oh I see, Rose these two committed the ultimate taboo and tried to bring a human soul back from the dead. Of course I'm able to, I'll reunite you with your beloved Fiancée Rose." Said Cornello

"Rose if you go down this path you can't come back" said Ed "What do you know? Father Cornello will bring him back and we'll be together again!" Rose shouted.

Rose runs towards the balcony where Father Cornello was. "Ugh I'm tired of you brats." Shouted Cornello. Cornello pushed a button that made a door open and a Chimera started to approach Ed.

"Oh so you hide behind a chimera, you bastard!" Shouted Ed right back. The Chimera slashed at Edward only being able to rip the fabric of Edward's pants on his left leg, exposing the auto mail leg underneath. "Damn it!" Edward said as he noticed that his pants were ripped. The chimera came back and chomped down on Edward's right arm ripping the fabric of his coat. "Damn it to Hell! I'm getting tired of this damn chimera." Edward griped. Ed rips the remains of his coat off showing his auto mail arm "So that's why the military gave you a fearsome name of Full Metal Alchemist." Said Cornello. "Yeah and once I'm done with this chimera, I'm coming after you." said Edward. "You won't get close" said Father Cornello as he transformed his cane into a machine gun and aimed at Ed and the others. As Father Cornello fired his gun at them Ed transmuted a stone wall. Alphonse picks up Rose and Edward makes a break for the wall and transmutes a door.

**Ciel's POV**

As we were running from Father Cornello and his goons I saw Ed stop and stare at something Ciel backed up and looked and saw a with a microphone "What kind of room is Ed?" asked Ciel. "I don't know hey Rose what is this room?" asked Ed "It's the room where Father Cornello gives his sermon's on the radio" said Rose.

After Rose said that I noticed that Ed had idea a he whispered something to Al. After they had finished talking I saw Al head out to the balcony through a window "I want you guys to go with Al ok" said Ed " ok what about you Ed?" asked Ciel. "Don't worry Ciel I have a plan" said Ed as grabbed the microphone "_I wonder what his plan is" _thought Ciel as he and Sebastian caught up with Al and Rose.

**Al's POV**

As I was setting up the church bell I noticed Rose wanted to ask something " I can't believe that Father Cornello would do something like this" said Rose. "Rose dear Father Cornello has been deceiving you for a long time" said Sebastian " I don't believe you" said Rose. "Al I am sorry to pry but can you tell us who you and brother tried to bring back to life?" asked Ciel "all we wanted was to see our mother's smile one more time" said Al with sadness in his voice.

"But didn't you get your mom back since you and brother lost so much?" asked Rose "Rose what we made wasn't even human that is why you can't go down this path" said Al. As I switched on the speaker bell I heard my brother getting Father Cornello to spill his plan I noticed Ciel and Sebastian were trying so hard not to laugh.

After my brother had got Cornello to spill his plan I set the bell down and went to front of the church with Ciel, Sebastian, and Rose to wait for brother. A few minutes after we got to the front of the church my brother came out and he looked upset.

**Ed's POV**

When I was walking out of church I saw Al, Ciel, Sebastian, and Rose waiting for me I noticed that when Ciel saw me he had a look of absolute relief on his face. " What's wrong brother?" asked Al "The stone was fake" answered Ed "What do you mean Ed" said Ciel "it broke it shouldn't have done that" said Ed "no" cried rose "Father Cornello promise was all I had left what am I supose to believe in now tell me" cried Rose as she felling to her knees crying. "Stand up and walk keep moving forward you got two good legs use them your strong enough to make your own path" said Ed as he walked down the steps with Al, Ciel and Sebastian

End of chapter 3

* * *

Happy Halloween

Plz read and review my other stories


	5. return to central

The gang was at the station waiting for the train to arrive. The train finally came a few minutes after waiting which seemed like hours to Edward. They got on the train, Edward and Ciel sat next to each other, Alphonse and Sebastian sat across from them.

Edwards's POV:

Edward, Alphonse, Ciel and Sebastian were at the train "Gyahhh that was a waste of time, the philosopher's stone was a fake." griped Ed. " It'll be okay I'm sure of it." said Ciel to Ed. "I'm pissed off. We followed a lead that turned out to be a dunce." Ed griped some more. "Brother like Ciel said it will be fine." Said Al concerned. "Okay whatever you two say." Said Ed. "Here how about we have snack I have made a peach cobbler" said Sebastian. "That would be nice." said Ciel. "Okay." said Edward as Ed and Ciel took their slices peach cobbler Ciel sneezed

" you ok Ciel?" asked Ed "its my allergy im allergic to cats and speaking of which Sebastian did you bring one with you. "no young master" said sebastian Edward turns to Al looking at him quizzingly. "Alphonse?! You didn't sneak a cat on board did you?" Alphonse looked down solemnly, this was his way of saying he was guilty.

Ciel continues to sneeze and gets up to find some tissues and Ed follows close behind. Ciel's eyes looked puffy and red as he search for some tissues. "Oi you okay Ciel? Asked Edward "Do I look okay to you?" asked Ciel right back.

"Sorry bad choice of words" said Ed after Ed said that he took off his gloves and transformed them in to tissues for Ciel "here" said Ed handing the tissues to Ciel. "thanks, um…can I ask you something…I-it's about your mom…You and your brother said you just wanted to see her smile one last time, but that was all I could gather?" Asked Ciel "Oh that…um well You see I was young and stupid, but our mother never showed any sign of being ill, but an academic hit and our mother died suddenly.

We were so devastated that we resorted to the most taboo sin of them all…Human transmutation. It took my leg and Al's body I gave up my arm to bond Al's soul to the amour suit" said Ed "O-oh I see how sad." said Ciel "well enough about that, we should probably head back." said Ed gently taking Ciel's arm. "y-yeah." answered Ciel blushing faintly. As they were walking they heard a train whistle as to say that they were nearing a stop. "The next stop is ours isn't it?" Asked Ciel "Yeah, we'll be back in central in no time." answered Ed.

A few minutes went by and finally the train came to a stop again. This was their stop so they grabbed their luggage and got of the Train. Roy was furious when he finally saw them.

Ciel's POV:

We had gotten back to Central and hadn't had a lot of time to rest when we saw Roy. He was furious and decided to try and yell at Edward. Though I knew Edward had done his job I stepped in. "Mustang, didn't you say that Edward had to keep an eye on me?" asked Ciel. "Why yes I did." said Roy. "If you hadn't noticed Edward has done what you asked of him, you told him he had to watch me, I offered to go with Edward and Alphonse to Liore. I was the one who told him that he could keep an eye on me if we went with them. Furthermore You did not tell Edward that he could or could not take me to Liore with them and still keep an eye on me." Exclaimed Ciel. "

Uh herm okay fine you are off the hook fullmetal." said Roy displeased. "I have decided to look around Ametris to build some buildings here and I will need someone who traveled around Ametris for a while who may that be?" asked Ciel "That would be Full metal." Roy muttered. Edward nodded and agreed to take Ciel around Ametris. They all left the military office and headed out, but were stopped by a high pitched, blonde girl who was running a muck in town.

"what's going on here?" asked Edward. "Oh Ciiiiiiiiiieeeeeeelllllllll." Elizabeth screeched in her high pitched voice. "Lizzie what are you doing here?" Asked Ciel. "I wanted to see you silly and when I heard you were leaving for Ametris I convinced my mum to let me leave to come here." said Elizabeth. (when she says she convinced her mum to let her come, she really means I locked my door making my mom think I was still mad and upset about her saying no and is not talking to her, in order to sneak away and stow away to come to Ametris.) "meow." said the cat in Alphonse's Armor.

"Alphonse you need to release that cat." said Edward "No brother it's my friend." said Alphonse in protest as he ran from his elder brother. "Come back here you coward and release that damn cat!" Edward yelled running after his brother. "Pfft ahahaahaha." Laughed Ciel at the two brothers. Elizabeth looked to Ciel in surprise, but smiled as she gently tugged at Ciel's arm. "Can I talk to you in private for a moment Ciel?" asked Lizzie. "uh sure." answered Ciel. They walked a little ways away.

"Ciel you really like that boy there don't you?" Asked Lizzie pointing to Edward. "Er whatever do u mean?" asked Ciel blushing slightly. "He the only one who has been able to get you to truly smile Ciel. You look like the boy I used to know as a little girl." Explained Elizabeth smiling. "Fine yes I like him, I like him a lot." said Ciel. "I knew it." said Lizzie happily.

Sebastian POV: ~*~*~*Later that night*~*~*~

Ciel, Edward, Alphonse, Sebastian and Elizabeth all sat down eating their meal. There waiter Red Crow came back within a few minutes to ask if everything was okay and if they were enjoying there meal. Everyone was having a wonderful time. And Ciel kept feeling Edward's feet slide towards his as he attempted to play footsy on the sly.

They all finished eating and decided to head out, when all of a sudden a tall man with tanned skin and a X shaped scar on his face attacked the group. Edward ran to protect Ciel from the man known as scar and Sebastian scared him off after Ed was knocked out. Alphonse carried his brother to their room with Ciel closely following.

"I'll look after him Alphonse, why don't you spend some time with Sebastian." said Ciel. "O-okay if you say so." said Al back. Alphonse left the room and hurried to talk to Sebastian.

Ciel's POV

Ciel had to give Edward medicine to help with the pain, but Edward was unconscious, Ciel knew of a way to get Ed to take it and this thought made him blush.

He grabbed the powdered medicine and mixed it in the tea. He poured the liquid into his mouth, pinched Edward's nose and kissed Edward forcing the warm liquid into Ed's mouth and down Ed's throat. Edward woke up to this. "Hnnmmm" said Edward (that was all he could get out)

~*~*~*Author's note*~*~*~

Hey everyone we are glad that we have your support Thanks for yours reviews. Okay so we are slowly incorporating the names of the three winners from our last contest and Well Red Crow your in this chapter. ^^ Hope you all enjoy and thanks again for your love and support.

~Love Phantomhive Queen and NikkiRose.


End file.
